Mother of Angels
by Hostile Silence
Summary: Roy is Fuhrer and conquered ametris and neighboring countries except one lil town who wouldn't submmit to him. What happens if he decided to appear there and discovers that he had a son? Eventually Fuhrer!RoyxFemme/Chimera!Ed and some random pairings XD
1. Left for Dead

Mother of Angels

Chapter 1

Lol I really need to learn to finish my fictions but never mind that. This long story I'm about is really dramatic and angsty. I was Inspired by someone named "meandmyyaoi". I really thank this person for hearing my request of a yaoi one shot. Hope you like my story. And by the way if you don't like yaoi then just the hell away from this page cause it will scar you for life. Hahah

Pairings: Eventually RoyxEd, & slight-Royai if you squint a little

NOTE: I don't own fma or hagane no rekinjutsushi cause if I do it will be all about roy and ed's yaoi love life and winry would be dead.

Start reading lol XD

Left for Dead

Normal POV

The New Fuhrer, Fuhrer Roy Mustang, has suceededly earned respect from the neighboring countries including Ametries itself. He earned it all through his hard work but he got all except for one. One little place that almost got erased from that map but due to their potential they yearn to be in the map. He wanted that place to be part of Ametries. He sent over and over again field soldiers to get their attention but they come back empty handed. He was getting tired of this nonsense and said to his secretary.

"I'm going there myself"Roy was bound to break hell lose if can't find a reason why that place wouldn't accept him and the military.

"But sir-" Hawkeye's word were cut off as Roy ordered.

"Find Hughes He will be accompanying me there. An if anything happens here don't hesitate"

Hawkeye didn't complained but bowed instead.

ROYEDROYEDROYED

At the train station Roy waited in his car for Hughes. As soon as Maes found his car he came out and was saluted but the goofy looking man.

"Fuhrer Roy Mustang"

"Hughes, Your late" The Fuhrer earned himself a goofy grin from his bestfriend. "And cut the Formality your giving me"

"You're a Fuhrer now Roy. I had to be formal to you every time or they might think your too soft" Roy grimaced at his joke.

"You just had to be so trigger happy with me"

"Come now Roy I'm never that trigger happy and Oh!! I got new pictures!!" The man giggled like a retarded school girl. Roy turned and walked towards the train boarding it as well as leaving the man behind with his life of joy.

"Hey wait Roy! Don't just leaved me behind" Maes shouted and ran after the man.

They reached the Fuhrer's suite. Roy sat on his plush black couch and faced his bestfriend's serious face.

"What is it Maes?" His face still blank.

"Roy tell me. Why did you stopped the search for the elric brothers?" Maes looked him into the eyes trying to find an answer but Roy's face was still blanked of any expression.

"People started to pretend they were the Elric Brothers which breaks the hearts of their family" Roy's stern voice yet Maes caught a sound of anger in that voice. The Roy wasn't angry about that frauds but the brothers themselves. Maes knew Roy was just wearing a mask.

"I know that is not the real reason you canceled it"

I didn't affected him.

"Are your hurt that they kept pretending they were Ed and Al or maybe YOU HATED THEM"

Roy was truly affected by the last three words. Maes discovered the unimaginable to humanity.

" I got my point" Maes said and turned to his heels then walked outside leaving Roy to think by himself.

Roy never thought this day would come.

ROYEDROYEDROYED

After 3 hours of nonstop chugging of the train they reached their destination. Both Roy and Hughes came out of the train and searched for a hotel they could stay in. Minutes has passed they couldn't find a hotel that got people in it. Everywhere they gone to there was no people it is as if this place was deserted.

" Face it Roy we can't find any hotel that is manned by anyone." Hughes wheezed being tired of searching.

"Wait, Do you hear that?" Roy asked. Maes leaned forward and concentrated on his hearing.

"People! I hear people Roy. Thank the heavens!" Hughes happily sang.

They ran towards the sound as it comes louder. They saw on Both sides of the road were crowds of people of all ages. They looked at the middle where a ride looking like what the Egyptians used when they transport their queen. Roy couldn't see who was inside since it was covered with long and thick satin curtains. He heard the people saying their ohh's and ahh's as the ride comes passing by.

"Look! Its Mother she has come to save us from the military's mindless soldiers"Roy's ears cringed at the sound mindless.

"Yes she will heal our injured and sick men and women"A man said in delight. "Hail Our Mother"

They all knelt and chanted " Hail Our Mother". All knelt all except for Roy. There was a loud gasp and emitted from the egyptian ride. It stopped when it neared Roy.

"Well well, if it isn't Fuhrer Roy Mustang This is an honor you came to our town." A black haired boy mocked him stepping out of the ride. The crowded glared a Roy. " What brings you hear to our lovely town"

Roy was dumbfounded when he saw that the boy looked like him and has the same type of skill when it comes to mocking when he was a young lad.

Roy swear he is not the only one seeing this.

"Mustang, Please leave us in peace. Mother is not pleased that you came out when the season is hot and dry"

The boy made a step back to the ride.

"Wait!" Roy shout from him to stop. The boy turned with a smile of a angel.

"Who are you? And who is this mother you speak of?"

The boy's smile turned from angel to a devil's smile.

" I'am Tristan Your Son, And the Lady inside is the woman you Impregnated and left for dead"

-End of chapter-


	2. Forgetful Drunkard

Mother of Angels

Chapter 2

Next chapter of Mother of angels. Ehe I like the name Tristan so I named the boy tristan hahah. Deal with it. Hope you like my story. And by the way if you don't like yaoi then just the hell away from this page cause it will scar you for life. Hahah

Pairings: Eventually RoyxEd

NOTE: I don't own fma or hagane no rekinjutsushi cause if I do it will be all about roy and ed's yaoi love life and winry would be dead.

Start reading lol XD

Recap*

"Who are you? And who is this mother you speak of?"

The boy's smile turned from angel to a devil's smile.

" I'am Tristan Your Son, And the Lady inside is the woman you Impregnated and left for dead"

Forgetful Drunkard

End of recap*

Tristan turned completely to his heels and boarded the ride leaving the shocked Fuhrer. Roy stood where the tristan left him and people who pass by him glared at him and huffed away. Hughes held his shoulder showing comfort.

"Can you believe that?" Roy asked.

"Believe what Roy?" Maes was dumbfounded.

"Can you believe I had a son!? I always use protection so that woundn't happen and I never left any woman for dead! Goddammint Maes this is the first time I saw my son and god he made a part of my country hate my guts." Roy was hysterical having such a shock.

"How can you be sur-" Maes was cut off.

"How can I be not sure Mae!? That kid is a complete copy of me."

"Come now we should be searching for a place to stay"

They continued their search of a place but everytime they come in a hotel they would be harshly kicked out. by the outskirts of the town they saw an abandoned shack and resided there until they find answers.

ROYEDROYEDROYED

The next morning Hughes woke up seeing Roy hunch over to the wall surounded by empty bottles of whisky.

"Roy!" Hughes shoke him wildly trying to wake him up.

"W-whut?" Roy slurred.

"Hell? You're drunk! Where did you get all those whisky!?" Maes shouted being angry about his bestfriend drinking all night.

"Whut do eyu ker" He slurred once again.

"Dammit… Just stay here I'll go get something" Maes ran out of the the shack into the town to find medicine.

Roy neglected his bestfriend's order and said "I'm the fuhler wha woud I listen to hem" He gone outside and swayed while walking to nowhere.

He was getting thirsty as he walked. He saw river near the bushes and quikly ran towards it. He stopped his tracks as he saw a golden woman walking towards the water. She was completely beautiful from head to toe. Her body had a sexy shape which can make a man drool. She withdrew her robes and reveal a naked body and a shocking surprise. Roy was shock as he saw the woman stretch her enormous wings coming out of her back. She slowly gone down to the water and swam with her long locks of golden hair following her every move. Roy was astonished and swore he knew this woman from somewhere. He couldn't remember who she was and was wondering why the woman never opened her eyes as if she was blind.

She was nearing him and Roy wasn't just gonna stand there. He knew the woman could be a homunculus or a chimera experiment. Roy drunkly wears his gloves and poised to snaped his fingers at the woman.

SNAP!!

The moment he snaped he saw the waters caved up then fell down. As it fell down the woman had her eyes open and her eyes are watering telling she was hurt.

"…Edward?" was the only thing he could had said then he blacked out.

ROYEDROYEDROYED

"Ro-"

"oy"

"ROY!! WAKE UP!!" Maes shouted and Roy aburptly stood up and rub his temples due to his hangover.

"What the hell did you just do earlier?" Maes said sternly in concern.

"I don't know Maes"

"What do you mean I don't know?"

"I really don't know Maes I don't remember anything this morning other than drinking all night."

"Roy you were sleeping near a river earlier and your gloves were on which indicates your in somekind of battle"

"I couldn't tell anything cause I forget things when I became drunk"

Maes was frustrated after he returned and discovered Roy was missing then found him sleeping half his body in the water and completely wet.

"You don't remember anything? Even a little?" Roy shook his head. "You know Roy when I found you I saw the woman retreating to her ride that we met yesterday."

"What!?" Roy shocked Maes "You mean I saw her and then I forgot?"The Man nodded

"Dammit"Roy swore.

"Don't Worry Roy you might remember happening sometime later" Maes wanted to comfort The man but his hand slapped away.

"Maes I forget all that happens when I'm drunk as soon as I lost consciousness" His hands on his face.

Maes stayed quiet and stood.

"Roy I'll walk for a while just don't leave again just like earlier" Maes left him.

ROYEDROYEDROYED

A curtained ride which was carried by men stopped at an abandoned shack. The men settled the ride down and two men opened the curtain with a bow. Tristan stepped out the ride and thanked the men for their loyalty.

Tritan proceeded to the shack and opened the door and was welcome with a shuddering voice.

"Maes is that you?" It came from the other room.

"No" As he entered the room. He knew it was his father and he came there to speak to him. But thinking that, that man was his father annoyed him. He hated the man for leaving his mother while she was pregnant.

When Roy saw Tristan he was completely shocked.

"Roy Mustang can I ask you something?" Tristan was shockingly calm.

"Go ahead" Roy didn't really know what he was going to say but allowed the boy to ask.

"I know you done something to me and my mother but.." He paused for a while and looked piercingly into Roy's eyes "Do you know who Edward Elric is?"

-End of Chapter-

Please review and comment for me ^_^

It is my first time to write a story officially


	3. A Glimpse of the Past

Waaa. Sorry I didn't submitted sooner this chapter. I was at a Christian ceremony so I got busy staying up late to worship god. Hahah and to think that I don't even believe in gods but since my mother and father are Christians I had too. Boohoo! Anyway here is Chapter 3 of Mother of angels and the usual warning "If you don't like yaoi then get out cause this story will really scar you

Pairing/s: Eventual RoyxEd, Slight MaesxRoy and RoyxHavoc XD

Hope you Enjoy my fanfic!! ^_^

A Glimpse of The Past

Normal PoV

It was a Bright and Sunny day. The Colonel was bored and fiddled with his pen. He heard the door open and quickly put up a face saying Can't-you-see-I'm-Working. When he saw it was just Edward he smirked and dropped his act. Edward came to his front and come to read his report. He smirked wider and came up to an Idea. He ignored the blond and proceeded to fiddle with his pen. Then later complete silence.

"…"

"…"

"Are you even listening?"

"Oh! Edward I didn't see you there"

"…"

There was no reply which had Roy wondering. The blonde walked towards him. 'This is it' he thought with excitement. What he didn't expect was that the blond only left the papers on his desk and fled without notice.

Havoc poked his head through the door and said.

"What just happen Chief?"

"I don't know Havoc, I don't know"

"…."

"Could you page Maes for me Havoc?"

"Sure thing Chief!" Havoc Grinned

A little later. The door once again opened and showed Maes Hughes with a goofy grin on his face.

"Roy mah man-"Maes was cut off by a frowning Roy.

"Maes I have a problem… about a certain blonde"

"What Lady problems again Roy?"

"No! No not that. It's about Ed"Maes made an ah-ing sound

"You see Maes... I think I-"

Maes raised his brow eager to know happened between the two. "Did you two fought again?"

"Yeah kind of like that"

"You pushed him too hard didn't you?

"Ok, Maes enough with the twenty questions. Just what will I do now since I might never see him smile again."

"It doesn't take a genius to solve this Roy. Go apologize to him"

"But I pushed him to hard I don't think I could simply say 'I'm Sorry'"

"Roy you're the only one thinking that and just maybe he'd forgive since you actually never say sorry to him."

"But-"

"You're acting immaturely"

Roy bowed his head in defeat and finally stood to go apologize.

"Now that's what I wanted to see from you Roy"

ROYEDROYEDROYED

Roy's PoV

I really don't think this is a good idea. Edward might punched me in the face and never forgive me at all. I mean its 10 pm!? What am I doing? I shouldn't ponder about this. I might as well face Edward and The way to hell.

I reached his room in the Dormitories. I am going to knock now….

I was about to knock when the door abruptly slammed on my face. I clutched my broken and bleeding nose. The said subconsciously said. "What was that for!?"

"THAT WAS FOR STANDING FOR THRITY MINUTES IN FRONT OF MY DOOR LIKE A SHOTACON!!"

"Shotacon?" I really don't know that. He stared at me and then blushed furiously and slammed the door closed. A click was heard and I knew it was the lock.

"Edward" I said nervously and knocked again. The door doesn't seem to be hallow so I presume He was leaning on the door.

"What do you want?" He grumbles from the other side.

"I actually came here to apolo-"I was cut off.

"Yeah apologize and stare at my door like some kind of maniac!"

"Look Ed, I'm Sorry. I guess I pushed you too hard"

"Sure you did" The voice was full of sarcasm showing disbelief.

"I really am Sorry Edward"

The Door's lock clicked indicating it was unlocked and gave me a chance to face Edward. I opened the door to come in.

CHU!

Both Ed and I blushed unexpectedly kissed each other. I noticed the smell of alcohol from his lips. Has Edward been drinking because of me? Damn I must've fucked up

"…"

"So…. Can I come in?"

"Sure…" He said still blushing. God I never knew He was beautiful like this. He caught me staring and blushed even deeper. My once stopped bleeding nose bled once again.

"Omgush! Lemme go get a towel"

He ran in the kitchen crashing stuff and then came back.

"I'm really sorry I have no towels or tissue but you can use this" He handed me a white small T-shirt. It clearly belongs to him.

"I'm really sorry"

"It's ok" I said and kissed him. Surprisingly he kissed back. I slipped my tongue trying to beg for entrance. He opened his mouth and our tongues battled for our need for control. Edward broke the kiss panting in need of air. The taste of alcohol is making me dizzy.

-_LEMON!!_-

"Roy" he moaned like he wanted more. I gave him his wish and kissed him again. My hand fleeted to his pants and unzipped it. He moaned when I found his member's tip cover with pre-cum. I stroke it lovingly and pushed him lightly to lead him to the bedroom.

"Ahh"He said controllably. I knew he was reaching his limit so I quickened my pace and he cummed on my hand. His body shake and was bond to fall into deep sleep.

"Not yet" I whispered. I shifted and reveal my throbbing member. I readied myself for entrance. "This is gonna hurt a little" He winced in pain. I captured his lips to distract him from the pain. I stopped when I finally got myself in his tight sweet spot. I move slowly at first trying to find that bundle of veins.

"Ah! You're so big!" He broke our kiss "It hurts!"

"Sshhh… the pain will be gone soon" I quickened my pace when I finally found his sweet spot. I rammed again and again feeling Edward tightens more as he moans in pleasure. Completely forgetting the pain. I felt my limit coming closer. Edward cummed on my chest. I rammed one last time and inside I cummed and then collapsed on his side.

"I *pant* Love *pants* you Roy" He panted between words. I smiled and looked him into the eyes and said.

"*pants* I Love you too Edward *pants*"

Completely tired we fell asleep within seconds.

ROYEDROYEDROYED

Normal PoV

Both alchemists woke. Silence was in the air. Edward smiled and broke the eerie silence.

"Good morning Roy-koi"

'Oh god! What have I done?' Roy thought with a gasp. He sat up making Edward worry. Roy noticed that they were both naked and quickly regretted what he have done last night.

"What's wrong Roy?" Edward is more worried by the time Roy rose up from bed and gather his clothes.

"Roy"

"…"

Edward became depressed and clutched the sheet of his bed. The closing of the door was heard and the silence returned.

After 2 months…

Roy hurriedly trying to finish his paperwork like he has something to do. The door open slowly. Edward came in nervously and sat on the couch.

"What do you want?" Roy grumbled not even looking up.

"Roy" Edward fiddled with the end of his braid. "Do you remember that night?"

Roy abruptly stopped his work. Edward waited for answer but the scraping of pen to paper continued.

"Ro-" He started but was cut off.

"If you have nothing to say other than that then go out" Roy stated firmly still his head bowed down to the papers.

"But Roy I need to-"He was cut off once. Roy stood glaring at Edward.

"Nothing happened that night Fullmetal. Nothing happened between us two months ago and nothings gonna happen between us. Not now Not ever. All you saw was a silly dream of yours. There is no proof and I don't want my polished position be stained by nonsense your trying to say" Roy stated coldly towards Edward. All that Roy said effected Edward dearly.

"Get out Fullmetal" He barked.

Not wanting to say or hear anymore Edward ran. Roy sat again and saw tear stains on his sofa and grimaced in disgust.

"Not ever.."

-End of Chapter-

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Heheh sorry it took so long. I'm kinda busy these days since I came back at my cousin's to clean up the following party after the reading season. XD haha I'm a party people toh ya know. Hahah

Anyway thank you for reading this chapter hope you like my first lemon hahah!XD


	4. Realization

Hahaha I just finished the 3rd chapter and here I go again and this next chapter I'll be gone for a while to go swimming. So if that swimming thing comes up I won't be writing cause I'm busy having my vacation. XD And as for the warning that never change. If you don't like yaoi then get out of this page because it will definitely change your life for ever and also **I** have a **do**g who peed o**n** my pan**t**s while I wasn't l**o**oking and **w**he**n** I saw my **f**reaking pants all wet I scared **m**y dog **A**na like Hell!

And on with the story!

Chapter 4:

Realization

"THE HELL!" Roy exclaimed. Tristan was holding Roy's temple and let's go as soon as Roy shouted. "What did you do to me!?"

"I merely gave you a glimpse of the past" Tristan nursed his abused ears.

"What do you mean?"

"I let you see what you have done to Edward"

"What I did that night was a mistake and I had corrected to for the both of us"

"Are you sure about that?" Roy was puzzled and glared at the boy. "Was that really for your and his good or only yours?"

"Yes it was for me and Edward's good" Roy gave slight sarcasm at the end. Tristan nodded disbelievingly.

"Now may I ask, what did happen to Edward?"

"That's none of your business child"

"Oh really?"

"And will you quit saying his name"

"And why is that? Is it sickening to your ears?" Tristan purred. Roy flinched and Tristan smirked at Roy's reaction.

"Why did Edward Elric disappear from the face of the earth that night?" Tristan knew Roy was getting angrier by the second. Roy wore his glove and poised to snap his fingers.

"And Oh! Furher Roy Mustang before you snap at me. Why did you kill Edward's brother, Alphonse Elric?" Roy froze from his position. Tristan smirked and left the man to think for himself his sickening past.

ROYEDROYEDROYED

-_Flashback!_-

"Sir! There is a brown hair child demanding to see you and claims to be Edward's brother" The soldier who came in his office. Newly crowned Furher Roy Mustang furrowed his brows and stood.

"You know my orders when an imposter comes and impersonates the Hero of the people, Major" The young major twitched. "Kill Him and Ask No Questions."

"Understood, Sir" He saluted towards the Furher and ran to bring fulfill Roy's orders.

Roy turned and looked through the window's curtain. He saw the major he spoke to running towards the waiting brunette. He grimaced at the sight of the true Elric brother trying to speak to the soldier not to shot. He didn't regret his decision eliminating them. The Soldier takes one last bow for Alphonse and targets him. Alphonse turns and tried to run but the bullet was faster. He saw the sickening scene happen slowly as if it was telling him to stop the order and let the boy in. But he just stood there and watched. His face stayed blank to show no emotion.

"Not ever..."

-_End of Flashback_-

Normal PoV

Maes was on his way back when he saw Tristan came out of the shack. He hid in the bushes and watched out for any happenings. Tristan boarded the ride and the men stood to carry it away. Maes knew something had happened and he was bond to know what. He ran towards the shack as soon as the ride disappears from sight.

When he came inside there was silence. He knew Roy should be here.

"Roy!" He shouted but had no reply.

"ROY!" He shrieked and heard a muffled sob. He ran towards the sound. Roy sat on the corner huddled up like a child.

"Roy what happen to you?" He asked. Roy only shook his head and rocked back and fort.

"Come on Roy tell me what happen. I saw Tristan on my way back and I know something did happened here"

"N-no I-I couldn't tell you… You may say you don't know me anymore" Roy spluttered. Maes shook his head and came closer to Roy.

"I already don't know you now. Because the Roy I knew isn't keeping secrets from me" He tried to tease the words out of Roy.

"Even if it was about the Elric's?" Maes nodded in understanding and smiled to the man. Roy stood and paced.

"So? What is it?" He curious of the man's secrets.

"I have done dreaded things Maes. So Evil people won't forgive me" Roy's hands on his face.

"You haven't done something evil ever since you became Furher. You actually made peace so that there won't be anymore wars and you didn't even made the female officers wear mini skirts which by made me want to find you a wife more" He Beamed.

"It's not that Maes. You see I L-loved one of them secretly" Maes nodded and opened his ears to see any hint. "But one day I made him greatly mad at me" Maes remembered the day Roy asked him for help on Edward so it maybe is Edward. "I gone to his room at maybe 10 to 11 p.m. and asked for forgiveness. Then I did get his forgiveness but I got more than I bargain for. I kissed him accidentally and twice if you knew. He tasted like alcohol and I lost control. The next morning I woke up naked with him also naked beside me. I never remembered until today since Tristan made me remember."

Maes gawked at Roy's rant and listened at the following lines.

"After two months he came to me and wanted to tell me about that night and I just sent him away harshly and told him that nothing ever happened to us" Maes's brows started to furrow in anger of his best friend's foolishness. "When I was crowned Furher I knew one of those two would come and secretly made an order to one major to patrol the grounds and if saw sight of them he had to kill him. And on that day Alphonse came and was killed ruthlessly out of my orders."

THUD!!

Roy flung to the nearby wall. His face bruised and swelled up after he was punched by Maes.

"What I think now Maes is that the woman I left for dead was Edward himself. But now a new question unfolds and still un-answered is 'How is it that he became pregnant?'"

End of Chapter

Whew! I'm really tried of day to day swimming vacations. I just got back for the beach and now tomorrow another summer is coming up. But this time it isn't the beach anymore but a Big Home Pool Party! I'm excited and tired at the same time. After this Chapter I'll be gone to party and rest. So don't expect the next chapter will come so soon. I'll be adding I new story called "Being Blind is close To Innocent".

And so goodbye for maybe one fun filled week!

Hope you enjoy this chapter!


	5. Life Riddle

Mother of Angels

Chapter 5

Lol I think I stayed in that pool too long. My head is swimming on its own. Also I'll be going to another pool party since it three birthdays in a row I maybe gone for a month and My aunt is so giddy about singing contests she signed my name on it after asking me how old I was. Sorry the chapter took so long. Hope this chapter is worth the waiting. I really have trouble with translating . The yahoo translator doesn't make the grammar right so I had to do it manually.I also have another upcoming story which I said last Chapter if you hadn't seen it Then the new one is "Being Blind is close To Innocent" Anyway If you don't like yaoi then suffer with all your het because I love yaoi and this fic is yaoi! Ha!

Enjoy Reading!

Life Riddle

~recap

Roy flung to the nearby wall. His face bruised and swelled up.

"What I think now Maes is that the woman I left for dead was Edward himself. But now a new question unfolds and still un-answered is 'How is it that he became pregnant?'"

~end of recap

"So what do you Intend to do now Roy. You Killed the poor kid's uncle!(1) I don't know what happened to you Roy. Breaking up with Edward is I can forgive since you have a reason of doing it but killing his brother after they accomplish returning to their old bodies!? Completely unforgivable." Maes was completely angered.

"I know you wouldn't forgive me" Maes softened completely seeing his bestfriend suffer.

"Roy you already killed many people even the Rockbells. Even if you kill me I'll forgive you. Just stay sane." Maes detected a piece of paper in Roy's chest pocket. "What's this?" he pointed to it. Roy took and opened it. He looked worked up trying to read it.

"Let me see" Maes grabbed it and scan through the piece of paper. "It's written in some language which I recognize xing! I'll try to translate."

Neko

Neko Neko came to love the Middle

But The middle was filled with Doggies

Neko Neko wasn't afraid

Neko Neko tried to fight Doggie Dog

But fell in love instead

Neko Neko tried to stick out to be seen

But failed

When misery broke Doggie Dog noticed and followed Neko Neko

Doggie Dog Apologized and Lied to Neko Neko

Neko Neko lost something valuable

That can't be returned

When Neko Neko revealed love to Doggie Dog

But Doggie Dog Bit instead

Neko Neko was Left Injured and Aching

After many many days Neko Neko was said to be having a Miracle

Neko Neko was happy

Neko Neko wanted to tell Doggie Dog But was bitten again.

Neko Neko Left The Middle and gone to The Ground

Neko Neko regained Mew Mew

The Door didn't take anything

But gave and gave

Neko Neko became so Happy and returned to the Ball

But When Neko Neko was having a Miracle

Mew Mew strayed to the Middle

Neko Neko Left The Miracle at The Rocks to follow Mew Mew

Mew Mew knew Neko Neko won't approve his straying

So Mew Mew left alone

Mew Mew met a Doggie who refuse to left him in

But Mew Mew insisted

Doggie was order by Doggie Dog to Bite

So Doggie bit Mew Mew

Neko Neko saw and Cried

Neko Neko ran and hide

Doggie Dog wen't out to Drink

Later Doggie Dog wen't out Dizzy

Doggie Dog saw Neko Neko

Neko Neko saw the glint of Doggie Dog's eyes and Neko Neko ran

Doggie Dog ran after Neko Neko

Neko Neko tripped into the Dark

Doggie Dog loomed after

Neko Neko tried to crawl away

But Doggie Dog was too fast and pinned Neko Neko

Doggie Dog wanted to make the Miracle again

And Doogie Dog did

Neko Neko couldn't take another

And passed

The Miracle couldn't take that Neko Neko was gone

So The Miracle came to Collect Neko Neko

The Miracle made the perfect Sin

Perfectly Done

But Neko Neko was not Neko Neko

Neko Neko was MAMA

But who was MAMA?

~(2)

"Its useless Maes. Its just a piece of paper with useless child crap on it" Roy waved his hands to Hughes

"I wouldn't say that Roy" Roy lifted a brow in confusion. "This is a clue"

"What do you mean?"

"Roy this riddle means something because The Middle is Central and Doggies were Military Soldiers…" Roy Frowned.

"If all of that is true what would it lead to?"

"Can't you recognized it Roy!?"

"What?" Roy was somewhat stupid. Maes slapped his own face.

"It's Your Story and Doggie Dog was you!"(3)"Tristan is completely teasing us to take the bait"

Well that was completely short! Sorry bout that. Hehe this chapter doesn't hold that much but made my head ache when I was translating "Neko" Also Neko was made by a friend of mine. Whom name escapes me but I remember little of her name

he was reffering to Tristan of you think it was Ed

(1)Neko was made by Antoinette C. a very good one I add and also its not actually a riddle but a clue for them.

(2)Actually I asked her to make that story for me.

(3)Any Way thanks for reading! Hope you Enjoyed it

To Be Continued


	6. To Be Forgiven

Mother of Angels

Chapter 6

Lol I'm Back with Chapter 6. I hope you guys won't stop reading my stories. But I still have to study for my upcoming exam so I taken this free time to update The story. Also the usual Warning IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI OR BOY TO BOY LOVE THEN GET OUT OF THIS PAGE CAUSE SERIOUSLY I WILL COST YOU YOUR INNOCENCE.

Note: I don't own Fma or hagane no rekinjutsushi because if I did YAOI WILL RULE THE WHOLE SOLAR SYSTEM!!

Recap~

"Can't you recognized it Roy!?"

"What?" Roy was somewhat stupid. Maes slapped his own face.

"It's Your Story and Doggie Dog was you!"Tristan is completely teasing us to take the bait"

End of Recap~

To be Forgiven

"Roy we need to deal with this now" Maes was completely serious. "Your Son Tristan Isn't gonna stop until you are brought down to the ground again."

"I think being brought to the ground is better than being hated by his mother. But I want to know first I need to know how and why did Edward was able to give birth and why he was said as a she whenever people see his ride."

"This is making to think stupid. You have the all the other countries why be worked up by this little town? It isn't that important. Just leave it behind and if ever they grow into a big pack for war then we'll be ready. You have many on your Side.

"No Maes. The reason I became Furher was because I wanted to end the war. I can't just leave this behind. I wan't my son to see me as his respected father."

"What your thinking is completely impossible! Your Son might not forgive you since you killed his relatives. You know well that to the Elric brothers life is completely unfair and you made it worse for them. Because of that you made people hate the military with all their soul. Staying here might make it more worse than before Roy that's why we should retreat."

"No I won't stop until I get what I want"

"There you are again with you wants. You're the Furher your duty is to give people what they need not get what you want! You're just being stubborn"

"I'm not stubborn! I'm Furher I give the orders!"

"Then Consider this as my resignation from the military! I'm leaving this post. You're on you own Roy" Maes saluted one last time and left with his bags. "Good luck finding what you want"

Roy bowed his head in shame. Maes was right he didn't have to take full force just have what he wanted. But he needs his son's mother and his son back. He needed to apologize to what he had done. Even if he had to die just to be forgiven.

Roy stood up lifting his head. He needed to make the weight on his shoulders go away.

He needed Edward by his side.

This was his one last chance of making it right.

But first he needs to find Hughes. He ran after Maes trying to find where he had gone to.

"I hope I'm not to late"

He dash to the train station. He saw Maes boarding the train. He quickened his pace. The train started to run and he ran to catch it.

"MAES!" he shouted but he was ignored. Maes face was blank of expressions. " Maes Please! I'm Sorry! You were right. I shouldn't have been stubborn! I just couldn't take the truth" Roy almost stumble trying to catch the train. But it was faster than he was. Roy was getting desperate. " I'm Sorry" He stopped running and Maes finally looked back to Roy. Maes Smiled at Roy but he had no intention of jumping of the ride.

"Apology Accepted Roy! Just make sure you get Edward back! And Have a wife for God's sake you already impregnated someone!" Roy thought Maes was insane about the wife thing but he smiled back anyway. He was happy that his apology was accepted. But now he has something to do. He gave a quick wave goodbye and ran towards the town.

----

People knelt down as the ride stopped in the middle of the town. They chanted words of thank you. Tristan came out and guided the people at their praise.

"Tristan!" Tristan didn't liked that he was disturbed in the middle of his words. He grimaced in disgust when he was that is it Roy who shouted.

Roy was panting in exhaustion. The train station was far from the town. Roy didn't do what he said. Roy didn't leave the town . He thought making a fake bait might make him think it was a bait and just leave it. But he toke the bait. He knew this man was stubborn. This anger Tristan fully. Tristam pushed to the crowd towards Roy.

He smacked a punch to the man.

"How many times do I have to say GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!?" He kept punching the man again and again. "WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE!?"

"…"

Tristan stopped He noticed the man didn't flinch as if he were to take all the punches on his free will.

"Why aren't you fighting back!?"

"Because you are my son" He whispered lowly.

"I SAID WHY AREN'T YOU FIGHTING BACK!?"

"Because you are My S-son!" He tried louder. Tristan was going insane and He lifted his hand in the air and plunged it down to punch the man once more.

_**WhoosH!**_

Tristan stopped in mid air and then knelt unwillingly on the ground facing the ride. "Mother why?" He muttered angrily.

A Flawless white hand came out through the thick curtains. It grips one side and pushed the curtain aside. It revealed a woman. No, not just a woman but a tall angel. Her face looked like it was craved by God himself. Her body was full of lustful curves. Her Thighs and Legs looked pampered and untouched by the ground. She wore fine silk. It plunged into a V-neck shape revealing her cleavage. two thin silks was tied to both her golden bracelets and were connected to her dress. The skirt of her was very long and had a long cut on top of the left thigh so that shecan walk. Her eyes were beautiful it looked like molten gold and the lashes on her were unnaturally yellow. Her lips were as red as the flowing blood in our veins. Her hair was longer than her body it flowed down like a golden river. People stare at awe as two golden wings spread like the golden sun.

"Our Mother has come out of her curtains. We must bow in respect for showing us her true form." They started to lower their heads but they saw the one they praise stop one of them and shaking her head with a smile. She walked past them even on Tristan. She stopped in front of Roy and she opened her mouth to speak.

"Long ago Roy. I fell in love with you. I made it a secret because love between two men is Forbidden. One day I lost my virginity to you and suddenly you cast me away as if I was just a one night stand of yours. Days after I began having morning sickness and I could go to work. Alphonse got very worried and took me to the hospital. At the hospital the doctor discover something unbelievable. He told me I was pregnant and he wanted my baby to be safe from any self done harm. So he sent me to you just to tell you that I needed you. But when I was about to tell you the news. You were in denial of our relationship. I knew its was both for our good so I accepted it even if it hurts me. Months after I discovered how I can return Alphonse back to his original body" Roy flinched as he heard Alphonse's name but he continued to listen. "It was amazing that the gate never took anything from me but warned me about you. It told me you were gonna kill me sooner or later that's why he didn't took anything from me. He will just collect after I die. As much my love for you I didn't believe that you going to kill me. But it seems that I was wrong. The night Al asked me if he could see you just to tell you how perfect your life this days and how good the baby's health is going I refused because it might cause trouble and chaos. But then I was at labor when he fled. I was weak when I gave birth to Tristan but I escaped the hospital and headed for central. When I got there I was happy nothing happened to Alphonse so I walked towards him. But then I saw the guard point a gun on his chest. My heart stopped beating when I saw my brother's body dropped dead on the floor. I wanted to take his body to the hospital but the guard never left until every once of his blood was gone. I fled out of fear and misery. I found the nearest alley and stayed there to rest. When night came I start think if I stayed there I would freeze to death so I started to walk to the train station. On my way there I saw you. You had that evil glint in your eyes so I ran back to the alley hoping I lost you. But I thought wrong. I slip and landed on my back." She paused looking very hurt and gained the sympathy of the people which made them more angry to Roy. "You raped me." Shocked Roy never remembered the happening.

"You were drunk when you raped me and I just barely even recovered giving birth to Tristan. I died Roy. I died the same day my brother was killed. Ironic isn't it?" A tear fell down on her. People were about to go beserk. "Tristan never apreciated this happening. Even if he was still a baby he was able to think impossible things. He wanted to bring me back. He failed but none was taken from him nor nothing was created."

"Heaven never accepted me and Hell would gladly take me. But the gate never wanted my life to be worse and took me instead. It told me to have a new life with Tristan but I never thought I'd be a fallen angel. I started healing people from this area which I Furher forgot. They needed help and I saved them. Now I may say I'm the philosopher stone like my father was before." Roy knelt in front of her grabbing a piece of her clothing.

"I'm Sorry" He whispered. "I'm Sorry. I know its impossible for you to forgive me after all that I have done. But I want to do every thing just to make you forgive me. I can die just to gain you forgiveness. I became lonely, cold and uncaring when you were gone. I never wanted a life without you. I don't want to start a war between you and me. I don't want you to die again. He choked some of the words while he sobbed. Tears were falling down both their faces.

"Tristan you became more like your father. You've grown to remind me of him. No matter how hard it is to forget I still love him. I forgave everything both of you have done to me long ago even if both of you never apologized to me. Because having both of you in my life is the best thing that ever happened." Tristan cried very hard and ran towards her. He hugged her very tightly afraid to let go. People calmed down as she said those words. She was very forgiving to all even how far people go with their sins.

"I'm sorry mama! I'm sorry!" She smiled and patted his head as a sign of forgiveness. She knelt to Roy and held his cheeks to lift his head. She kissed him gently as kissed back. She pulled back gently and cupped her hands.

"Roy, Lets start again as strangers and we will how it goes. I'm Elizabeth Heidrich nice to meet you"

It was an upportunity for him to show his love for her was real.

End of Chapter 6

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Its very long so its hard to translate faster. I also hope you don't stop reading my fictions!

How will Roy ever make Edward or Elizabeth his again when they start again as strangers!?

Will Tristan ever accept Roy as his father!?

We'll see these on the next chapters!


	7. Mistaken Hawkeye

Mother of Angels

Chapter 7

Hehe this fiction is going to be finished soon. Or maybe if you want it to go longer I'll gladly do it. Vote on my poll posted in my profile whether if you want the story **as it is** "means it's going to end already" or Longer"means I have to make it longer as you wished it." Heheh I never knew my entrance exam is very easy. I passed it with no sweat. Haha. This chapter is all about how Tristan so it means he is the main character of the story and also how he hates Roy Mustang.

Don't forget it's very important you vote at the poll. Just type .net/~HostileSilence on your address tab then click on VOTE NOW! To vote for the sake of the story.

Onto Reading! XD

Mistaken Hawkeye

Tristan's PoV

I hate it! Why does he have to come to the house everyday. The stink of Roses is surrounding the place. It suffocates me. Doesn't he know that Lilies were mother's favorite and yet he brings Roses? He's stealing mother away.

_Knock knock knock!_

Here he comes now. Its 7 o' clock why is he even here. Mother comes to me and kisses my cheeks. I smile at her at the same time gave here a look of confusion.

"Mama, Why is he here and where are you going?" I asked out of curiosity. She smiled at me and patted my head. It felt so good when she pats me. I don't want it to end. I knew this meant something. I think she's going to leave me all alone in the house. But I don't want that to happen. I hugged her and cried for her not to leave me alone.

"Mama please don't go! I don't want to be here all alone." She put up a sad face and looks at Mustang. She carried me and came closer to him.

"I think we should do this another time. Is that ok?" She smiled at him. I saw him look at me. I smirked at him shocking him. My acting is making him look bad. Mother looked at me because Mustang pointed on me but it was too late I already change my expression to sad again.

Mustang nodded and left. He reeks of Roses. Bleggh!

Does he ever take a bath to take that smell of!?

Humph! Whatever I have a plan of making sure they would never be together.

"Tristan what are you thinking? Are you snickering? I wonder if you really don't want to be alone here." She looked at me. Good thing she can't see my face. I looked at her with teary eyes making it look like I sobbed instead of snickering in laughter.

I'll make everyday miserable for Mustang and I'll make him look like the bastard he is!

Roy's PoV

Damn! I think that child is trying to keep Edward away from me. I mean really he smirked at me. Clearly he's on to something nasty. I have to keep my guard up so that it won't happen.

Anyway I love this new found peace. Ever since Edward forgave me weights starts falling off. I even got to rent a proper place to bunk in for a while. The only thing weighing me down is my son's hatred for me.

I said sorry for what I have done. But he never forgave me.

I know I done wrong but this isn't the way it is suppose to be. If it happens that I couldn't have them both as my family there wouldn't be any family at all. I'll be lonely till the end of time. I must make a greater impression for my son so that he'll accept as his father.

What am I saying? My son's hatred is like Edward's hatred to his father. I myself couldn't make the hatred disappear.

I bushed. I should sleep. I rather sleep on the sofa today. I really feel like sleeping on that fluffy fluffy soft bed. Damn all this thinking really gets to me.

Normal PoV

The Bustling of the train was heard when it came to the station. People started to crowd the place. Families reunited and friends saw their friends once again. A woman stepped out of the train with only one thing on her mind.

"Roy."

She had military blue uniform and gun holster on. Her blonde orange hair was clipped on the back of her head.

She brought put a piece of paper telling her the coordinates. She headed towards the town with nothing to stop her ambitions.

Tristan's PoV

Its time to bring my plan into action.

I just have to make mother see the bastard he still is. Same as what I did to my grandfather. All men are so filled with lust and desire of mother. They must perish under her heels. All of them must know how mother felt!

I see them coming towards here. I readied myself. I will control Mustang's body and take control so he will be blamed.

I will conquer this time—

Normal PoV

The orange blonde woman finally made her way to the town and walk through the forest like park. She gone through the upper part of the path and saw Roy Mustang walking romantically with another woman. A pang in heart sound and suddenly she sprung back to reality for she saw someone going to ambush him.

She quickly slides down and caught the arm of the person before it touches him while she shouted. "Roy! Watch out!"

Both was shocked and stopped walking.

"Tristan!" The other woman shouted as she came her way and took the person away from her.

"He tried to ambush The Furher! He must be taken into prison!" She quickly shouted without thinking. She felt a hand on her shoulder. It pushed her away.

She stumbled and almost fell to the ground. A shock and disbelief she felt as she saw that it was Roy who had pushed her away.

"What are you trying to do Hawkeye! Tristan is my son. Who are you to put my son into jail."

"Mama I was trying to surprise you because your almost home but she gripped into my hand so hard!" The boy cried on the other woman.

Riza was completely embarrassed and frustrated this the only day she failed and made so many mistakes at only one moment. She turned and ran away. Like the coward she was on mistakes.

Roy's PoV

_Slap!_

My cheeks ache furiously.

"What you do that for!?" I shouted.

Edward was angry of me. I can see it in her eyes.

"Why did you shouted at her?"

"She shouted at you and wanted to take Tristan to jail."

"Well you could have spoke to her nicely and sorted it out before it got worse. You just made her cry."

She's right I shouldn't have over reacted.

"I sorry I'll sort all of this out when I find her."

End of chapter

Wah I'm sorry! As you can see the note on top was months ago. I really got into a pinch. My birthday just passed Ah! And Oh yeah I finished translating the 2 chapters of Maria with the prologue I have 14 chapters left to translate and rewrite. T^T well that was an ass full of work.

Also thank you for the reviewers and keep reading my fictions as I work on things. Riza has an orangey blond hair so don't complain.

REVIEW!


	8. Recovery

Mother of Angels

Chapter 8

Wow that was odd…. Sorry I haven't update for… like… months I kinda got busy with the manga I made which I don't think I would be able to publish since I'm just a poor child. Well! But now I'm back on track on this story! May I remind that there is a **POLE** which I totally need to continue this story and stuff. And I really don't own FMA or rekinjutsushi nor edward's delicate rapeable butt so I cry.

Moving on to the story!

Recovery

Someone's PoV(1)

I opened my eyes and saw a bright light. Is this heaven? But it smells like a hospital.

I have been shot down. But I thought it was a real bullet since I saw blood and I felt like I died. But then I wake up in this warm cottage. I tried to stand up and it hurt quite bad. I saw a bruise on my stomach and so is a healed needle mark in the middle of it. It was quite an ugly bruise I brought up a finger to poke at it and inspect if it was the source of hurting. But then I saw a needle poking in it. It appears to be some IV of some sort. I started to pull it out then suddenly someone shouted.

"Wait don't! That is your Coma cocktail!" the person slapped my hand away. That person seemed to be a woman. She glared at me to the fullest. "I don't want a patient to runaway unoticed. Besides I'll get in trouble."

Then I remembered that I have something to do. I stood up and started to pull on the needle again making the woman furious. She stomped towards me but I stopped her by shouting.

"I need to go to the Furher!" she stepped back sounding the alert. People started to flood in holding every part of me. I glare at everyone of them. I shouted and shouted. "I need to save my brother! I have to… Edward" my words slurred. I felt dizzy the world started to blurr then pitch black.

Normal PoV

Riza Hawkeye sat on the bench on the far side of the park thinking. The bushes swayed with the trees as the wind past by. It cause her hair to flew in front of her eyes. A figure stepped in front of her and brushed away her hair off her face in a gentle manner.

"I'm sorry it wasn't your fault. But Tristan really is my son I had to be here for him to pay back the days I left him alone" Roy squinted his eyes and appears to be shielding away tears. He opened his eyes and smiled. " I finally found him"

Riza's world stopped as the words 'him' came out of his mouth. "How? Where?"

"Well He isn't a He anymore, But Maes helped me find him."

"Anymore?" Riza was puzzled then she eyes turned to understanding what he said. "You mean Edward is the Woman?" Roy nodded vigorously. "But Who's child is Tristan?"

A woman stepped in from a corner carrying a black haired child. She was an angelic beauty who flew down from heaven to earth smiling a genuine smile.

"I never thought I'd saw you again Ms. Hawkeye" She said formally. Riza's tears came flowing out and walked toward's her. Roy took the child of her arms. Riza hugged her tightly and sobbed.

" I thought your died" Riza whispered.

" I did died but god gave me a second chance"

"I 'm proud of you Edward. I'm proud that you have a new family." A pang reached both Her and Roy's heart. She smiled sadly until she cried herself.

"Yeah, But I wish this family was complete." Riza recoiled and wiped her tears. "I wish Alphonse was here to see the family I formed together."

She looked up into the starry skies as her tears drop to the ground. In each drop of her tear the sandy ground turned into a lively grass patch. The tiny worm crawling morphed into a rainbow butterfly.

"You have such keen eyes Riza. If I had your eyes there might have been I a way to save him."

Roy look down to the ground with guilt in his eyes. He didn't saw her came up to him and lift his chin.

"But I don't blame you. It is not your fault. I should have never stayed at bed when he is in need."

A dead silence penetrated the area.

"Come let us rest for the night" She led them onto the path to her humble abode.

Someone's PoV

I fell asleep. I tried standing up but then something stopped me. Then it came to me. They strapped me up on the bed.

"Let me go!" I screamed. The nurse woman came in again. But this time she had someone with her. It was a soldier, but it wasn't just any soldier. It was the soldier

who shot me down. I bared my teeth in gesture of anger. "You're the one you shot me! You're the one who stopped me saving my Brother!"

"I'm sorry!" The man kneeled at my side. "Please I'm sorry. I know you were the Fullmetal Alchemist's little brother. He ordered me to kill you but I couldn't"

"He!? Who's he?"

"The Furher."The man said with sober eyes. My eyes flare indignantly hearing the word furher.

"He knew that I was coming and he sent you to kill me." The pitch of my voice raising in every word.

"Yes, Sir but I couldn't that's why I shot you a tranquilizer and attached a fake blood pouch on it so I would you like as if you died. Then I took you into this little hospital in the mountains so that the furher couldn't touch you. I never knew that you were very fragile." My eyes soften in debt of the man for saving my life. But it confused me to hear that I'm fragile.

"Fragile?"

"Yes, The tranquilizer is mild but it gave you a short term coma." The nurse butted in and smiled

"How was I asleep?"

"About a few months."

"WHAT!? Then brother! Where is my brother!?" both nurse and soldier looked down or anywhere except my eyes. "WHERE IS HE?" I demanded.

"Once again I'm sorry Sir Elric but your brother already died."

It can't be! My brain is screaming. My heart died.

"It couldn't be…" I whispered. "please take the straps off"

"But I- "

"TAKE IT OFF!" she was startled by my shouting but then she nodded and took it off. I stood up and headed up the bathroom. I sat on the lidded toilet seat turning of the faucet and shower. Then I started to sob wishing they couldn't hear me.

-end of chapter-

I HOPE YOU ENJOYED READING!

I'm sorry it's this short but I have to do my none stop many projects. *** **shields self** * **please don't hurt me!

Also please vote on the pole!!


	9. Hatred and War

Mother of Angels

Chapter 9

Wow! It has been long since I came here. I'm sorry XD. I got very busy with so many things. Like thousands of projects, Hosting, Singing shit, Odd presentation, breaking up with my boyfriend, having a new crush, having that crush be my partner for the prom, Having to have a slow dance with him under the shinning moon(*blush*) , and etc. All I remember now is what happen that night XD. I wish you guys won't stop reading my stories.

Disclaimer: I don't own fma cause if I did winry didn't exist (no offense on the winry-lovers)

Pairings: Elricest, Royed, Hinted Royai, Slight Alwinry and TristanxEd.

ONTO THE STORY!

Hatred and War

Normal PoV

Alphonse couldn't believe it. No he did not want to believe. He sees it a blasphemy an unforgivable sin. He looks at the soldier whom shot him and glared. Heat of hatred and disgust over powered his once gentle and warm eyes.

"How?" he gritted out of his lips. The soldier looked away and so did the nurse. He stalked in front of the soldier and grabbed his collar as he lifted the man high up choking him.

"HOW DID HE DIED!?" He shouted his voice slightly cracking. The nurse couldn't do anything but stare. "TELL ME HOW THE BASTARD KILLED MY BROTHER!!"

"I Don't K-now!" the man choked. "I only heard rumors the Furher raped your brother!"

Al let goes of the man collar and let him fall on the ground coughing. Al's face was hidden by a shadow he made facing down.

"How many able friends and guns do you have?" No asking tone was found in Al's voice. It is as if he is commanding the man bring out his men for war.

"Twenty." He stuttered.

"Not enough." Al lifts his head and revenge is written all over his face. "Not enough to win this battle. I'd rather kill him myself than have weakling at my side. Give me your clothes."

The man strips his clothes and gave it to Al leaving himself cloth less. Alphonse quickly left slamming the door open. He headed straight for the man's vehicle.

"Good thing he left his keys in his pocket. Else I have to walk up and down these tall mountains." He muttered to himself opening the car with the keys. He sat down on the driver's seat and started the engine.

The machine sputtered and kluged until it came alive. Al figure the car was old and wasn't at its best shape. He stirred the wheel into the road and left with a vroom. He wasn't going to waste time after the months of him being asleep in that clinic. He felt guilty when he first heard that his brother died. But now he no longer felt guilty. The happiness of regain his body and having to propose to a certain mechanic were erased and replaced by anger and disgust. He knew it wasn't his fault that Edward died. He knew that it was the bastard's fault. And oh, he is going to avenge his only family that had been taken away from him.

After long hours of driving through a somewhat endless forest, He was able to find the train station. Without hesitation he came out of the car leaving it on and in the middle of the road. He stalked to the train's booth.

"Good day Sir, Where would your destination be?" Said the nice lady inside the booth.

"Central." Alphonse said very bluntly matching his scary emotionless face. The woman shivered and smiled plastic and quickly gave him the ticket without asking payment.

He was exactly at the right time as he watched the train come nearer and nearer to the station. He couldn't wait the long and jumped toward the slowly coming to stop train. He stretched his body and arm to get hold of the metal handle of a makeshift ladder. He quickly opened the window and got it the train.

The people inside had shock and fear written all over their faces. Al glared at them and shooed them away. They scrambled out the compartment and ran shouting. Al bit his index finger and used the blood to draw on the door of the compartment. He placed his hands over the array he drawn and activated it.

With this the door was sealed and none could disturb him. Al saw the luggages that was left behind and opened it. He saw tons of paper and unimportant notes and took it out. Throughout the whole ride he had done nothing but draw array of those papers he found. Hours passed the train finally halt to a stop. He pressed back the papers of arrays in the luggage and picked it up. Once he finished he deactivated the array on the door and he was able to open it.

Al strode from the bustling trains to the over crowded streets to dark alleys until he got in front of Central headquarters. Where he knew the Furher is residing in. He opens the suit case and took one of the papers.

"Name and purpose" The soldier that came up to him said bluntly. Alphonse looked at the soldier then slammed his fist to the man's stomach in a blink of an eye. The soldier lost consciousness and fell on the ground. He pulls the man in a corner and stripped it of its clothes and I.D. He wears it and finally he putt the paper with the array on the previous article of clothing he worn and transmuted it into a mask that looked exactly the same as the face of the soldier he punched.

He put it in place and returned to the gate of HQ. He flashes the I.D. to the guard of the gate allowing him to enter. When the guard saw his face the guard became suspicious.

"Hey! Fred I thought you were supposed to be on patrol today?" said the guard. Alphonse turned to the guard and smiled.

"I am but some urgent matters came up and I'm not Fred. I'm Private Richard."

"I thought you were an imposter that's why I tested you to see if you will react to the name Fred." The guard smiled and saluted. Alphonse saluted back and thanked him with a fake smile. "Good luck on your mission, Private."

Alphonse resumed to walking to the doors of his target. He walked straightly through the hall ways and stair remembering to salute in order not to give off his disguised. He approached the Furher's secretary and saluted.

"Good Afternoon Private is there anything I could help you?" asked the secretary. Alphonse simply smiled at the secretary.

"I'm here to inform the Furher of some urgent news." The secretary laughed a little.

"Haven't you heard that the Furher left to check on the town that didn't want to make alliance with us?"

"Oh, I didn't know that maybe I was still on patrol the day it happened. Which town was it?"

"It was the town next to Ishbal grounds. What was it again? Oh yeah it was Furentine! It's very far you can just hand out the news to me when the Furher comes back"

"Oh its ok it doesn't seem important anymore when you said He had some urgent matters to attend to." The secretary just blinked in an unbelievingly manner. "Thank you by the way."

Alphonse left quickly avoiding too much contact in order not to waste time. He began his long walk back to the train station once again. He approached the booth and order for a ticket to Furentine.

"That would be 1,200 cen." Smiled the man inside. Alphonse pulled out the soldier's wallet (A/N: the one he took out earlier) and paid the bill. The man gave him the ticket thanking him at the same time. But Alphonse did not returned a thank but carried on to his business. He boarded the train and found a single empty compartment. He locked its doors and started peeling off his mask and disguise. He opened the suit case and pulled out a piece of paper placing it on top of the discarded disguise and transmuted it into a new set of clothes.

Quickly he wears his new set of clothes and sat to wait until his destination comes.

______________

Normal PoV

Roy woke up with a start. He quickly got dressed up with a smile on his face. He knew he could take his Elizabeth or should I say Edward out on a date today since he had Hawkeye baby sit Tristan. A pleasant walk in the park should hit the spot in this rather lovely day.

He walked down the stairs and headed for the kitchen. He opened and eyed the contents of his fridge. _It's a good thing people were generous enough to give me such a plethora of food _He thought. He took out a piece of chicken leg then placed it in the oven for a quick cook.

He walked to the front door and took the morning paper and milk. The oven pinged just as he came back into the kitchen. He set down the items in his hand and took mittens to take the chicken out of the oven. He had taken the mittens off and took the necessary utensils for eating.

He lifted the paper for him to read and the milk to his lips.

_CRASH!_

Pieces of glass shards scattered on the floor and milk spilled useless. Roy was wide-eyed read the paper and eyed mostly the picture of it. He quickly ran out of the door heading for Elizabeth's manor. He ran as fast as he could to reach it faster.

He slammed open the doors and shocked the people with his bewilderment. He stalked pass them and accosted Elizabeth.

"Edward."

"I'm Elizabeth now remember Roy-koi." Edward smiled. Roy shook his head and pressed the paper on her hands.

"To this paper your not." Edward looked at the front page wide-eyed as she saw the picture of a young man with a short straw blonde hair and light blue eyes hanging on a part of a train writing an array. The whole picture was accompanied by a Enlarged title font saying. "**ROUGE ALCHEMIST RAMPAGING IN THE TRAIN STATION."**

**-**End of Chapter 9-

Thank you for reading this chapter I hope you still read the next chapters!

**Please Visit my profile for an Important pole and reviews breeds the next chapter!**


	10. Seeing to Die

Mother of Angels

Chapter 10

Hello again =) I 'm back once again but this time the story is close its ending is almost near. I hope you like how this chapter goes. ^^ Please vote at the pole afterwards that is located in my profile page Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't know fma because if I really did Ed and Roy would have gotten married in the series and or had man babies in the manga (w6)b

Recap:

"I'm Elizabeth now remember Roy-koi." Edward smiled. Roy shook his head and pressed the paper on her hands.

"To this paper your not." Edward looked at the front page wide-eyed as she saw the picture of a young man with a short straw blonde hair and light blue eyes hanging on a part of a train writing an array. The whole picture was accompanied by a Enlarged title font saying. "**ROUGE ALCHEMIST RAMPAGING IN THE TRAIN STATION."**

-end of Recap-

Seeing to Die

Edward's mouth was agape and her hand over it. Slowly her eyes were watering and misty until streams of tears flowed down. Somehow Roy is regretting his choice of showing her the newspaper. He reached his hand forward and wiped a few tears from her cheeks. He knew that he being here is already causing her stress but he did not know whether she was happy or sober to find out her younger brother was alive and now rampaging.

"Edward I-" Roy retracted his hand away from her face. "I'm So-"

"No." She looked at him joyous yet somber eyes. "I would have seen this sooner or later. I'm just happy that you are here to comfort me after seeing such shock. But I can no longer leave the house even if I wanted to."

Her wings flapped a few times and stretched a few meters upwards. "If anybody else, outside this city, Sees me like I am now I will slowly lose all my strength and die." Roy was confused. But then realization struck him.

"You mean I am also contributing to your downfall?"

"Yes, I can no longer lie to you my thread is thinning more and more." Roy's head was bowed down leaving Edward clueless to what he feels. She looked aside and with a worn smile. "But even though I know seeing all of you will kill me. I'm happy to be with the people I love."

Roy in such celerity wrapped his arms around her tightly before she had the chance to walk away. "How could you be so humble?" His eyes were closed very hard but tears escaped through its strong walls. "The Edward we all know was prideful and snotty but lovable. Why is it that we can even stop you from growing so that you can keep on being lively and happy?" His words are turning into whispers.

"I don't want you to die. I don't want you to die again. I'm so selfish that I want to keep you to myself. But I really don't want you to die I love you so much." Edward can feel her lips trembling. She can no longer hold the sadness in her. But then he whispered hoarsely at her. "I Love you. So it's ok to be selfish sometimes." Edward finally cracked and pours out all of her sadness in her sobs and tears. Her face rested on his shoulder and arms on his chest.

"I don't want to die yet!" Her muffled shout sounded. "I want to live and see my friends, and my brother. I want to live to love you."

Hawkeye was there. Her eyes were there to see it all happen. Her keen ears listened to all of the lover's conversation. The whole time she was there. The stern woman she was before vanished like bubbles popping. After all that happened she couldn't help but to cry. She cried silently with the couple but faraway from them.

She felt a stinging pain in her heart she knew is jealousy and sadness. She had always vowed to give all her loyalty to the Furher to the point that she fell madly in love with him. She cry for herself for he will love here she does and she cry for Edward for the pain she was feeling all through the years forcefully trying to make herself mature and bear all the sins of man.

Even though how mundane this world can be Riza will always stand with might as the Second Hand of the Furher.

"May you live the rest of you life happy with his Highness the Furher, Edward." She whispered secretly to herself blessing Edward.

"Tell me Edward. How long to do you have left?" Roy said in a stern voice but with a tinge of sadness. It was evident in his face that he was asking for a big number as if it was tangible to the hands.

Edward shook her head much to Roy's dismay. "I don't have much long. I only have a month left." Distress washed over Edward's whole body. "And if I meet Alphonse now my life will be divided to half once again." She was trembling so badly she was far worst than a wet animal shivering in the middle of the rain.

Roy tightened his grip on her and let go as fast. He knew that she wants to see her brother and stop the horror of his rampage even if it cost her life. But she is thinking of the consequences she could face. "Stop thinking too much. I have a plan. I will stop all of this and reverse all of my mistakes." In her eyes was trust while in his eyes were a confident maybe.

"I have always trust you Roy and I will never seize to do so. I leave my brother to your hands." Roy turned to his heel and walked away. His face serious and determined tinges of doubt were erased in his heart. He marched like a true leader that has nothing to thwart his way.

Riza in her crisp full uniform saluted soulfully at him. She followed his tail fast and stealthy. With one look Riza knew the silent order passed from Roy and her. She ran faster and called for a transport.

She saw a private vehicle arriving a few kilometers from them. Once it neared she halted the vehicle and showed her badge to the driver. Then she boarded the driver's seat in poise. Just then Roy came from behind and sat in the back of the car. Riza kicked in the gas and gears of the car and drove as fast and steady as she could to the station.

Train came chugging towards its stop in the station. The station was filled with the town's police. The troops came rushing in not caring about the poor innocent passenger of the train. They positioned themselves in all possible exits of a certain cabin room of the train.

One signals them to slide the door open and open fire. But before they were able to fire blue light sipped from underneath the door gap erupt. Just then they opened the door to find nothing inside but a man sized hole in the middle.

"HE IS UNDERNEATH THE TRAIN." The leader shouted. "Go Go Go" The team scattered to go outside. A piece of paper fluttered down to the hole of the cabin and glowed blue. Suddenly the hole was gone and Alphonse fell from above landing with poise on the floor boards.

"Nice trick" a foreign voice said.

With impulse Alphonse transmuted a blade from the door handle and threw it to where the foreign voice came from. He turned around to see his victim and saw that he just missed it. The foreigner smirked and held his hand up in the air to Alphonse.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Alphonse Elric. My name is Tristan James Heidrich."

-End of chapter 10-

**REVIEW AND IT WILL BREED THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**VOTE IN THE POLE**


	11. Cameo

Mother of Angels

Chapter 11

^_^; Ciao! ahahahha I know I kinda left this fic on hold for quite a long while but I'm back now. The winter break is almost near so this time I have more time to update. I wish you won't stop reading my story. Well then let's go on with the story!

Disclaimer: I really don't own FMA or Hagane no…. but I can now cosplay as ed!

Cameo

"I can kill you with my bear hands, but I don't have the time to do so get lost." Alphonse shooed him away. He was about to turn away when Tristan grabbed his arm with inhumane strength.

"Let us see you try that now. You have plenty of time in the world to do so Mr. Elric-sama." Tristan smirked. Alphonse was really getting annoyed and transmuted with his free arm a small spear and jabbed it towards the boy's head. The Spear suddenly deconstructs on its own and returned it its original form, Ash.

"What do you want brat?" Alphonse asked angrily supposing there is no escape from Tristan's death grip on his arm.

"It's not what I want Mr. Elric." Tristan laughed mockingly. "It's what 'You' want."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I know where Roy Mustang is right now. But that is not important I know the only thing that can make his whole soul die."

"…"

"His one and only true love that is about to become his bride, Elizabeth."

"Where can I find her?"

"Don't worry; you don't need to find her. I will bring her to you. Just listen to my plan." Alphonse crouched down and let Tristan whisper into his ears.

Roy and Riza arrived at the station filled with police men. All saluted to The Furher as he came down the vehicle they borrowed.

"Furher, Sir, I am sorry to inform you but we are losing a big amount of recruits. The Rogue is just too strong for us." The Head Chief bowed and reported.

"Clear the area and search for any survivors. I will face him on my own." Roy dismissed him. The Chief shouted for retreat. In haste the station was without any living person except for three. Alphonse stood at the farthest end of the train station with a bloody edged suit case in hand. Riza figured the suit case was used as a weapon and has less damage to the human body unless it hits the head.

Roy wears his synthetic gloves and poises himself for attack. All was silent and hostility was dominant in the air. The sounds one can hear are the sounds of their breaths and heart beats.

"Hawkeye, Stay Back." Roy whispers with the tone of order. Riza bowed and retreated 30 meters back, away from the battle field but her eyes trained on its enemy.

Edward paces back and forth around the mansion living room long soft fingers to her lips. She nibbles the inside of her lips and flicking her tongue in unison. She grunted softly as her worry was eating her whole heart. The butlers and the maids of the mansion watched the mistress grieve her existence.

An auburn young maid, dress in the tightest fitting uniform, walked wobbly with a tray in hand toward her mistress. She bowed slowly and shakily in respect and spoke quietly.

"Bella mamma, ascolta il tuo bambina nel dolore"

"Parlare di mio figlio"

"Mi dispiace, I wish to leave Bella mamma."

Edward Smiled at the auburn maid who refuses to lift her head nor show her face. Edward remembered that this was the clumsy maid who paints and plays instead of working. The maid who cowers at foreign and bulky people and sings throughout the day. This maid was alice who loves the gardener outside. And there he was the gardener who loves alice as well, staring from the far corner of the room and peeking in shame.

Edward knew she would miss these two so well. But she was not God to stop them. So she look directly to the gardener's oceanic blue eyes as Alice looked up to Edward pleading.

"sich begeben" Edward's voice reached both the gardener and Alice quickly. Alice stood up from the floor dropping the tray she held and ran quickly as her small feet could possibly do toward the gardener waiting for her with open arms.

"Ti amo! Ti amo così tanto! Ti amerò per sempre Ludwig."

Alice was raining the gardener with kisses when he looked at Edward and said. "Danke Mutter." The strings of Love from native tongues went on from loud to barely to nothing at all.

The Smile on Edwards became more sadder that ever. She looked out of the window pane once a again and stare longingly into an indefinite place. She quickly turned around and smiled sweetly when she heard a pair pattering feet approach her.

"Tristan."

Roy panted heavily not taking an eye off of his target. It just lasted for few minutes and Roy look already ragged with cuts and bruises. On the other hand alphonse wasn't touch not even a scratch lay on him and yet roy insist that he will be able to handle it and riza is no longer needed to help.

Al once again in a blink took a piece of paper from the inside of the suitcase he carry. He neatly folded the paper in half and pressed it his lips with both hands on either side of the paper. He inhaled deeply as Roy began to move towards him to make a clear and closer target with his sword.

Roy was an inch away from slicing Alphonse's alchemic paper when it erupted fire as Al blowed violently through the alchemy circle.

Roy ducked instinctively but was still caught by the fire Alphonse created. The sword in which he held heated burning his gloveless hand. Roy quickly let goes of the sword and hissed in pain.

Alphonse ceased his fire just as Roy tried to roundhouse his foot. He jumped in time and crushed Roy's legs with his feet.

"Tristan what's the problem?"

Tristan face was filled with fear as he pulled at Edward's sleeves. Edward smiled down to Tristan and motions down to carry him. But Tristan stops Edward's arm from wrapping around him and whispers into her ears.

"Mama, the Rogue is almost near our house."

Edward stared of shock she receive from Tristan's news. Tristan looked at her tearful eyed and tugged harder on her sleeve.

"Where is he now Tristan?"

"He is heading right here right now."

Edward's face turned serious and began walking out with Tristan's hand in her's. Tristan stumbles behind unable to capture her quick pace.

"Where are we going mama?"

"To the lake Tristan. Our Home."

Edward was to busy concentrating of the path they were walking on She did not see the smirk playing all over Tristan's face. _"perfect"_

-Chapter End-

NEH!

Hahahah lol this really is the chapter end XD and Oh the chapter wasn't titled Cameo for no reason. Apparantly there was two cameo in this chapter. The hints are scattered and who could those cameo's be?

Ciao!


End file.
